


Puppy Eyes

by spidersgift



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Bullworth (Bully), Bullworth Academy, Expanded Universe, Genderfluid Character, I expanded the cce universe. like a lot, Jimmy just wants Kitty to be safe and stay away from gary, Kitty is naive and a bimbo, Multi, Other, Self-Insert, gary becomes soft, i've worked on this for over a year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersgift/pseuds/spidersgift
Summary: when enrolled at bullworth, kitty drage meets gary smith, and the two kind of plan to take over bullworth, but get side-tracked a lot.
Relationships: Gary Smith/Original Character(s), Jimmy Hopkins/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. welcome to bullworth, kitty

Kitty Drage was looking out of the window as the car they were currently seated in drove past houses and buildings in the town of Worcester. Kitty was supposed to be living in Worcester with their aunt and uncle, plus their 4 older cousins. They were going to enroll at the private school that was in the next town over, but since where Kitty's aunt and uncle lived in Worcester, which was in close proximity to their school, Kitty's parents agreed to let them stay there until the end of Kitty's enrollment at what Kitty would consider their new school for a while.

Soon the car came to an end and both their parents got out of the car, leaving Kitty alone before they decided to get out as well, looking at their parents. Their mother gave them a light smile and waved them over to kiss them goodbye. A slight red lipstick was left on their forehead and their mother quickly laughed before wiping it away. Their aunt, Joni, raised her hand, giving a small wave before commenting that how Kitty was bigger than they were last time she had seen them.

«Come on darling, we don't have much time, I promised I would have you at Bullworth by 12 so you could get lots of time to unpack, meet your roommates and even get to your last class, or technically first.» Joni waved Kitty over to follow her to the car and Kity jogged over to her. Joni went and opened the car, letting Kitty take a seat in the Toyota Camry. Kitty took in the sights of the town of Bullworth. It seemed like a busy town where lots of people knew of each other and know where every store and house was. People were walking through the streets.

«Kitty, why are you so quiet? You okay back there?» Kitty turned away from the window and towards aunt Joni. Kitty let out a sigh. They were excited, they didn't miss anyone from Norway, but many thoughts ran through their head. What if people were nasty to them? What if they got bullied for their voice and how they would pronounce certain words? What if they looked weird compared to American students? They shook their head before answering. «I'm alright, just a bit tired.»

The rest of the car ride was silent and soon Kitty got out of the vehicle and grabbed their bag. «Do you want me to come with you in to the school? Help you with getting your things inside?» Kitty jolted up from their seat and shook their head quickly, before stepping away from the car and said their goodbyes to their aunt, who was driving by slowly, waving to them with a bit too much excitement.

At a quick pace, Kitty was walking through the gates of the academy and towards the center of the paths to what they assumed were the dorms, on each side of the path. Not that far away from them, a small group of boys was harassing a boy.

Seeing how the boy was being pushed around, which looked to be a quite annoying experience for the male, gave Kitty a dose of bravery and confidence, making them walk towards the boys. «Hey, leave him be.» They told, making direct eye contact with 2 of them.

«Oh look, the psychopath has a girlfriend.» One of them spoke, making Kitty feel a strange bit annoyed and furious. Not only was it because they didn't know the 'psychopath' in question, but they were bringing them into this. The two boys were still bothering the annoyed make and messed up his hair. «I said leave him be. Or, I uh, or I'll get an adult. Or I will fight you!» The two boys laughed, Kitty, standing their ground as they gave their best glare.

One of the boys walked towards them and they gulped for air, their knees shaking underneath them. Without thinking, Kitty started running towards him, ready to pounce onto him, like an excited pet, the difference between Kitty and an excited pet is that Kitty was far from excited and acting out of sheer fear.

Only a few inches away from the male, and he raised his fist, and it hit Kitty directly in the face, making them groan in pain, their body falling back onto the ground. Everything blacked and spun, making Kitty feel nauseous. The last thing they were able to see before they drifted off was the same guy who was getting pushed around getting pushed one last time before he made his way towards Kitty.

... (one hour later) ...

Kitty's eyelids flitted open, and they sat up. They soon realized how much of a headache they had, and they weren't on the ground anymore. They were instead lying on a bed, in what they could assume was a boy's dorm, based on how messy it was. «So, you were the kid who distracted Russell's morons and got knocked out as quickly as you ran towards them. Impressive.»

Kitty jumped up in fear after hearing the voice and fell onto the floor. They got up and looked at where the voice came from, seeing a teen boy. maybe about 16 or 17, leaning on the doorframe. He had his hair parted to the left, his skin had a bit of acne, brown eyes, and a scar over his right eye. Kitty thought they even saw a mole or two on the right side of his face. Kitty wouldn't say he was the most attractive, but they weren't one to comment on such.

Kitty gave a slow nod to the male, unsure how to reply. They kept their gaze upon him, not knowing whether to look around the room they were currently in or to keep staring at him.  
«So, you're the new kid.» Kitty blinked for a few seconds and Tilted their head, an expression of confusion on their face. «Uh, I guess I am.. How did you know?»

The male let out a small laugh and smiled in their direction. Kitty felt a bit unsettled but listened anyway. «Haven't seen you in Bullworth before, so I just assumed. I could also assume you are the pathetic cousin of the prep chick from the town over. Been hearing so much about how the Helanie Kingham's pathetic cousin who was sent to Bullworth, and you seem to fit the bill.»

Pathetic cousin? The Nordmann let out a sigh and looked down. Kitty nodded slowly, before looking back at the stranger. He was trying to not let out a loud laugh.  
«You can laugh if you really think it's that funny. Selvsagt så ville Helanie kalt meg patetisk..»

Kitty looked around the room for a clock or anything that could indicate what time it could be. They turned to the stranger and decided to continue the chat. «Look, I uhh gotta get to my class, so if you could tell me where an office or anything is, I would really appreciate it.»

«Classes are done for the day. You got soo knocked out that you missed the last period.» He had answered nonchalantly and Kitty reacted by blinking a few times. Panic set in they got up, walking back and forth around the room, trying their best to ignore the headache they had.

«What?! How long was I knocked out for? And why am I even here? Considering you're a guy and considering you are here, I can only assume this is the boys dorm.» The Nordmann let out a small shocked shriek, making the boy let out a loud laugh. «For about 1 to 2 hours. And I brought you here. Couldn't leave ya on the ground to get stepped on, could I?»

Kitty felt a large mix of emotions; confused, angered, flattered, to name a few. Not knowing how to answer, Kitty just asked where the exit was and the young man led them towards it. He opened the door for himself and let it start closing as soon as Kitty came behind. They rolled their eyes and kept quiet, not wanting to speak up about something as stupid as holding the door open and closing it.

«I'm Gary. So what is your name, Kingham's cousin?» Gary introduced himself and turned to Kitty as soon as they both walked down the stairs of the boys' dorm. Kitty turned to him and tilted their head before looking down at the ground.

«Kitty.. Kitty Drage. Pathetic cousin of Helanie Kingham at your service.» They responded, Gary laughing in response. «You know, Dragie, if you want to survive this shit hole, you're gonna have to stick with the sharks or get eaten along with the small fish.»

Due to the comment made by Gary, Kitty turned to Gary, an expression of confusion and slight content on their face. «Are you the small fish or the shark in this situation? Because either way, I think I wouldn't be able to get rid of you.»

For a second, Gary thought about what Kitty had said before turning towards them, a small grin was evident but disappeared quickly. «I'm gonna let you guess which one.» Kitty put a hand on their chin and made a quiet 'hmm'-like sound, while inspecting Gary. «You're one of the sharks. You gave off more shark vibes than small fishy vibes.» Surprisingly, Gary let out a chuckle that sounded content with what Kitty had said, which made them smile a smile bit before they giggled.

"OK, but I kinda still need to find an office, so I can get like my schedule and all that stuff," Kitty spoke, scratching their neck nervously. Gary looked over at them and started to show them the way towards a large building, which he explained was the main building, where all classes except P.E and bike shop were located.


	2. anything to get friends

The bright lights of the sun shone through the window of Kitty's dorm and onto them, making them moan annoyed. They rolled over, and hugged the covers closer to their body. The small alarm clock on Kitty's bedside table lightly rang and they accidentally hit it so it fell onto the floor. The ringing noise stung their ears and Kitty rolled out of their comfortable embrace by the covers and onto the floor, laughing to themselves. They grabbed the clock and turned off. They put it down back onto the beside table and got up onto their knees. They stretched out quickly before yawning.

They sat and stretched out to be the cat yoga position, that their aunt Joni had taught them a year prior. They then got up and walked over to the blinds and closed them, shutting the sun out. "I can feel today will be a great day!" They spoke to themselves and as they walked to their wardrobe, where they had put all their clothes inside, including their new uniform. Kitty imagined a nice tune from a song that made them happy play and danced around, while grabbing their uniform. The white shirt framed their body nicely, as they admired themselves in the mirror they had carefully placed upon the wall the day before, after they had gotten to their dorm. After their introduction to the.. semi-nice Gary, who they had already began considering a somewhat possible friend.

Outside of their dorm, they could hear someone talking, but not getting a response, which confused Kitty. They inched closer to the door and opened it, staring at the person speaking, who was presumably speaking to someone behind the door they were facing. "Mandy, come on! I really need those papers!"

"Uh hi, do you need help with anything?" The girl jumped and turned to Kitty, who had a patient smile on their lips. "Oh! It's Mandy, she took something from me. _Again_." Kitty made a O shape with their mouth, as they nodded in understandment, although they didn't know the Mandy girl was speaking about. "Oh, well hopefully she returns it!" Kitty said, trying to lighten the mood, sending a small smile towards the girl. "I highly doubt it.."

There was an awkward silence between the two and Kitty rubbed their arm, before speaking again. "I don't know Mandy, frankly I don't know many people here, but if you could need help getting whatever she took from you back, I'm always up for a quest!" Kitty cheerfully explained, a smile embroidered on their lips. The girl returned the smile, but looked more shy. "Oh uh, thank you. I really appreciate that.. Uhm, what's your name?"

Realizing they hadn't introduced themselves, they shook their head and raised their hand for the girl in front of them to shake it, they introduced themselves as Kitty. "I'm Beatrice. If you ever want to, I could introduce you to some of my friends sometime." She added, and Kitty gave a light nod, and told her how that sounded wonderful. The two said their goodbyes and parted ways, Kitty heading back to their dorm to quickly pack a small bag with a cat inspired appearance with school supplies, like a pencil case and a notebook. They thought to themselves for a second before wondering if they possibly shared any classes with either Gary or Beatrice, who they hoped to possibly get to know better in the future.

Kitty quickly walked to the entrance and exited, and started to look for a specific guy with a undercut and a strange scar over his eyes. Kitty was thinking of check in the boys dorm, but decided against it, assuming it would be forbidden and against a rule or something, and would rather look around the huge campus. Kitty noticed a strange, extremely short brown haircut and a familiar green vest they had seen the day before, who was heading towards the huge building in the middle of the campus. Kitty jogged over and tapped their shoulder, and they turned around, revealing it to be... Gary! "Uh hi! G-Gary.. That's your name, right?"

The masculine person nodded and Kitty silently let out a sigh of relief that they had remembered his name. "So did you need anything, dweeb?" He asked them, entering the main entrance, Kitty following him. "Uh, nothing in particular, just wanted to see how you were doing, after that fight from yesterday." They spoke softly, sending him a smile, and Gary returned the gesture, but sent a smirk instead. "I'm fine, how about you? Wouldn't be surprised if you got brain damage by how harder you hit the ground." He laughed, and Kitty gave a light shrug. "My head is fine.. I think."

When the two were walking around, Kitty recognized two of the bullies who had beat them both up. Kitty tapped Gary's shoulder and asked what their names were. «Troy Miller and Ethan Robinson. Goons of Russell Northrop, the biggest meathead in all of school.» Kitty nodded, mostly to themselves at the description, and listened to Gary explaining what seemed to be the hierarchy system of the school. "Non-cliques are the bottom dwellers, and Nerds come right after. I would suggest you join a clique, but you don't seem to fit into any of them." He said, making Kitty tilt their head to the side, like a puppy. "Why's that?"

Gary looked them up and down and Kitty suddenly felt extremely exposed and uncomfortable, giving him a strange look. "Not 'badass' enough to join the greasers, not weird enough to join the nerds, not pretty or athletic enough to join the jocks, and you look.." He stopped speaking, staring a little too long at their outfit and Kitty hffed. "Poor." He added, sending them a tight-lipped smile, looking somewhat bored.

Kitty was slightly offended at all the comments, but stayed silent about it. "Well, you aren't apart of any cliques, are you?" They asked, a small bit scared that he would inform them he was actually apart of a clique, or possibly way higher in the hierarchy system, higher than he seemed to be at least. He stayed in silence for a few seconds before shaking his head, looking annoyed at their question. "I'm too good to be in a clique. I don't need friends, they're for the weak."

Hearing his statement about not needing friends, Kitty froze up and sent a strange expression to him, that Gary couldn't read. " _Å_." Kitty spoke, their voice slightly shaking, and just as Gary heard their words, a bell rung and had seemed to save them. "Well, uh I gotta go, I have.. Uh, Physical Education, I think." And before Gary could respond, they were off, although Gary was pretty sure they didn't know where the gym was.

Gym class went quickly by and Kitty couldn't be more relieved that they didn't have to participate, because of some weird misogynistic teacher's ideals, but was still a bit mad at any other girls' behalf, who possibly wanted to participate in gym class, and play against the boys. They were still a bit off because of Gary's comment, but just thought he phrased it wrong and decided to try and find him, to possibly see if he really didn't want friends, by maybe rejecting their offer to hang around him for the free period they had.

After a few minutes of searching, they found him on the way towards the entrance gates, that were open. "Gary, hi." They spoke softly, and he turned to them and raised his eyebrows at them. "So, you didn't get killed in Gym class. Impressive." He commented, making them flush. "Yeah.. I didn't, I guess. Uh, irrelevant to what you just said but can I hang out with you?" They asked, and earned a strange look by him, before he seemed to smirk and nod, in an excited manner. "You could've explored Bullworth or tried finding new friends, but you wanted to hang out with me. I'm honored." His words confused Kitty, as they should've sounded like he was happy, but he sounded.. the opposite, and rather bored.

The shorter of the two nodded sluggishly to themself, before turning back to Gary. "Oh, alrighty then.. So uhm, where are you heading?" The taller turned to them, and gave a slight shrug, along with a small smirk, that hung on his lips. "I'm not eating in the cafeteria. Edna's food tastes like ass." Gary shuddered at the thought of the lady's food, not wanting to even go in there. "Plus, with your luck, you would most likely just get assaulted by Russell's boneheads if you even tried to enter the cafeteria." He laughed, as Kitty nervously shuffled after him. They asked where they were going to eat instead then, and Gary just silently dragged them to a bus stop outside the gates.

They got on and Gary payed for both their tickets, which Kitty was grateful for, but slightly confused about, and thinking about his comment about them looking poor. They decided to stay quiet about it and sent him a small smile, which he didn't return. Soon the bus stopped at a bus stop in the other town, where Kitty remembered that their aunt, uncle and cousin lived in, and definitely not where Bullworth was, but super close.

In silence, he lead them to a Cafe or something, where several adults and a few strangely neatly dressed teenagers were giving them strange looks before going on about their own business. A waitress came by and asked for their orders, and Kitty just told them they would like some water, earning a strange look by Gary. Once the waitress had taken Gary's order and walked off, Kitty just explained they weren't that hungry, before trying to change the subject.

"I met this nice girl, Beatrice, in the girls' dorm," Kitty rambled, not noticing how Gary was not listening, jotting things down on a small notepad. "She said she could introduce me to her friends!" They grinned, then going on about their class, as their words were processing through Gary's mind. «Do not tell me that you befriended one of the Nerds.» Kitty turned quiet, an embarrassed expression on their face. Bright pink cheeks and averting eye contact, Gary sighed before grabbing their wrist. «I guess we could make do of that alliance.» A perplexed expression fell upon Kitty's features, although Gary didn't notice that as he had turned back to his notes, muttering plans for him and his possible new partner in crime to pull.

"Alliance? What for? Do you guys have like alliances in like gym class or something?" Kitty asked, leaning their head on their arm as Gary gave them a light smirk. He shook his head and stayed silently, looking off into the distance, as Kitty continued to question him about, but not receiving an answer. "Oh, so we're like uh, Jim Pickens and Turg from that one show! The Sicks, or The Simmons.." They trailed off, holding their chin and stroking an imaginary mustache. Gary gave them a weird expression before getting up and leaving, as Kitty yelled for him to not go yet, as they just remembered the name of the show.

Possibly Gary considered them a friend? Kitty wasn't sure, but Gary didn't seem to try and push them away, so maybe the two could be the bestest of friends. Or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i just remembered i hadn't posted the second chapter here. so uhm yeah. also if you like gray yourself, plz don't comment anything abt dating him, this is a self ship thing and i am not comfortable sharing gary :[ so plz don't comment anything abt dating him. someone did that on wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> hi i came up with this story like a year ago, when i was really into bully, and now i remembered how cute gary was and hhrn :] anyways, i have like 50 or so chapters in the drafts, so uhm yeah, hopefully i will remember to write those and post them onto here! also you could find these on tumblr or wattpad :]


End file.
